dilbertfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Trevor7626
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:Fan26! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Fan26 (talk) 23:09, February 6, 2019 (UTC) Re:Apology Notifications must've been glitchy. I only received your second message. Thank you. I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can get you unblocked though. Fan26 (Talk) 00:39, February 7, 2019 (UTC) I said get Love Robin to change my block, not you. Trevor7626 I meant in the sense I can't get you unblocked because it's highly unlikely she'll listen to me and unblock you. Fan26 (Talk) 00:42, February 7, 2019 (UTC) She always listens to you. When has that ever stopped you? Trevor7626 She doesn't listen to me so much as follow up on my reports and decide for herself whether or not it's serious. Fan26 (Talk) 00:59, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Just try it anyway. Trevor7626 I don't want to just go and say you're going to change, and then have you go right back to treating me the way you were. You really will be nicer and stop accusing me of trolling, right? Fan26 (Talk) 01:06, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Yes. Trevor7626 No more accusations of me being a troll? No more reverting legitimate grammar cleanups and formatting fixings? No more sockpuppeting? I really want to believe you Trevor, truly. But I need to make sure. Fan26 (Talk) 01:20, February 7, 2019 (UTC) (annoyed) I won't do any of those! Trevor7626 Hey, if you're starting to get annoyed by my questions please just tell me, politely but directly. Putting it in like in a script to make it clear that you're annoyed isn't a good idea; while an improvement from yelling at me, it's still rude enough that Love Robin probably wouldn't be convinced when I tell her "He's changing, look." And then link to here. Thanks! Fan26 (Talk) 01:52, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Just talk to her. Trevor7626 I'll let her know. Fan26 (Talk) 01:57, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Done. Fan26 (Talk) 01:59, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Your block has been reduced Trevor. Thank you for finally talking to me civilly. Fan26 (Talk) 12:43, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Tell her to change it back to February 9th. I can't wait three weeks. Trevor7626 Is there a reason you're not saying please or bothering with other necessary courtesies? Fan26 (Talk) 19:32, February 7, 2019 (UTC) No. Trevor7626 Then why don't you? :) It will show you've actually learned from your block and provide evidence that you should have a reduction. Fan26 (Talk) 20:06, February 7, 2019 (UTC) I can't edit on other message walls. Trevor7626 What do you mean? I was just asking why you weren't saying please, not why you weren't asking her yourself. Fan26 (Talk) 20:43, February 7, 2019 (UTC) I tols you. I can't send messages on other walls except mine. Trevor7626 Again, I was asking why you were demanding I do it, and not asking politely. Fan26 (Talk) 01:12, February 8, 2019 (UTC) I am asking politely. Trevor7626 Well you just told me straight up "Tell her to change it back." instead of asking me. You're definitely being a lot more polite, and thank you for that, but there are still some things that could seem a little rude, so I'm just giving you some advice. :) Fan26 (Talk) 01:17, February 8, 2019 (UTC) For the last time, I can on message on my wall on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Trevor7626 What am I saying that's making you think I'm telling you to message anyone on Pooh's Adventures wiki-I know you're blocked there? Fan26 (Talk) 01:30, February 8, 2019 (UTC) Do not remove messages from your talk page. Next time you do so I will block you. Ciao. Fan26 (Talk) 12:52, May 12, 2019 (UTC)